Tu Puedes Salvarme
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: [[Yaoi Kaix Tyson]]hola! soy nuevita publicando asi que porfis no sean muy rudos, bien este fic es yaoi xD de mi apreja favorita Kai x Tyson (takao) es uno de mis primeros fics!.. bueno leanlo - se los agradecere!


" Tu puedes salvarme"

Por: Kitzyua-chan

"pensamientos de Kai"

pensamientos de Tyson

-conversación-

Notas de autora: Hola!! Soy nuevita publicando aqui asi que por favor, no sean tan malos con migo!! T¬T onegai!!... este es uno de mis primero fics es yaoi asi que homofobicos abstenganse (siempre quise decir eso xD) y es de Kai x Tyson(Takao) es una de mis parejas favoritas, espero les guste

**-----------------------------------------**

"Tu eres el único, el único que me puede salvar... de una gran soledad, con tus ojos y sonrisa volvere a amar... aunque ya te amo con todo mi corazón.

Simpre quisiste acercarte, pero nunca te acepte, debo admitirlo tenia miedo... miedo de que cayera ante ti, tus encantos miedo de no poder ser lo suficiente fuerte como para dejarte ir caundo se acabará el torneo... ahora que ya empezo otro por fin te volveré a ver, solo se que este torneo será diferente... se que se dara por parejas, y odio admitirlo pero se que seras con Max... y me siento... celoso? si me siento celoso... tu pasas mas tiempo con el que con migo y se que es por que es tu mejor amigo, tantas oportunidades tuve de serlo yo también pero fui muy tonto."

Kai estaba en su gran mansión, tratando de practicar el Blade pero no podía su mente estaba totalmente fuera de su cuerpo... pero aun así necesitaba practicar para el nuevo torneo que se dará dentro de una semana. El torneo había sido publicado hace un día atras y Kai aun no tenía un compañero con el cual poder entrar a dicho torneo... su interior rogaba por que algo pase y Tyson sea su pareja.

"Tyson mi pareja... pero no en esa forma, no como pareja de juego si no como algo mas..."

mientras en otro lado

Estoy tan solo... ahora que ellos se fueron no tengo a nadie, me dejaron solo ya no es lo mismo que antes, ya no siento el fuego que sentía cuando iba a algún torneo... ya no quiero jugar al Blade, no así. Ellos me hacian sentir bien, me hacian olvidar que Kai no estaba con nosotros. Ellos, Max y Rei, mis amigos, se fueron a sus paises para competir contra mi... no lo entiendo!!... aun no lo hago, no entiendo por que no les gustaba que yo este en su equipo. Pero no me dare por vencido yo soy Tyson! y por eso buscaré a Kai el seguro que no se fue!.... Kai, estaré con Kai y ganaré por estar con el... solo con el

Tyson estaba en un lugar donde solía estar con sus amigos, Max y Rei. mientras jugaban al Blade y se reían, hablaban de todos los temas que se les ocurría... pero hoy ellos le dijeron que se iban a sus paises para competir en el torneo por separado... y habían dejado solo a Tyson, el ahora estaba muy destrozado toda la fuerza que le caracterizaba se esfumaba de poco a poco... ya no era el mismo.

Espero que Kai quiera ser.... Tyson se sonroja ... mi pareja no sabía por que se sentía así al pensar en Kai... sentía sus mejillas enrojecer al pensar que podría estar con él todo el torneo, pero no sabía el por que esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él... y lo perturbaban pero se sentía bien.

Ya habia pasado dos días desde que la noticia del nuevo torneo salió a la luz y aun Kai no sabía nada de Tyson, ni de Max ni de Rei era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra era muy raro.

Kai estaba muy preocupado por Tyson, generalmente sabía de él por que siempre habían personas que hablaban del campeón de Bey Blade... y es por eso que se mantenía muy informado, pero ahora no sabía nada... y no tenía el suficiente valor como para ir a preguntar por él.

Estaba en su habitación, seguro la habitación mas grande de todas las que alguien hubiéra conocido pero... él se sentía tan solo en esa inmensa habitación, siempre era lo mismo... hasta su casa misma era muy grande podría llamarse una mansión tranquilamente.

"Tyson no pasa ni un minuto en el que no piense en ti... donde estas?"

No!!... ya pasáron dos días y aun no tengo un compañero para el torneo y tan solo faltan tres días mas para que todo comienze... y hasta ahora no me decido para ir a visitar a Kai, debo hacerlo lo mas pronto por si el llegara a desechar mi propuesta

Tyson estaba en su casa, viendo la Tv... no pasaba nada importante a esa hora, es mas estaba muy aburrido, aunque tampoco le prestaba mucha atención al programa... él estaba muy nervioso necesitaba ir donde Kai para pedirle que sea su compañero pero aun no iba y eso lo hacia poner muy nervioso... pero ya estaba decidido lo mas pronto posible iría a la mansión de Kai.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta... no tenía ganas de ver quien era, esperaría a que su mayordomo atendiera... y es que siempre el veía quien entraba a su mansión pero ahora definitivamente no estab con ganas de recibir una visita, tal vez solo eran esos empresarios aburridos que visitaban a su abuelo.

-Si... bueno días-saludo el mayordomo al abrir la puerta

-Hola!... vengo a buscar a Kai... el se encuentra en casa?-pregunto un muchacho, que ya era conocido para el mayordomo

-Joven Tyson! que bueno verlo por aqui-volvió a saludar el mayordomo, ya reconociendolo mejor-si el joven Kai esta en casa

-Que bueno! -dijo muy feliz Tyson, aunque ni el sabía por que sa había alegrado tanto-puedo pasar?

-Claro!... pase-dijo el mayordomo abriendo paso a Tyson para que pase

-Gracias! -Tyson se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la 'casa' de Kai era muy grande y lujosa, con adornor por aqui adornos por alla... servidumbre, y muchas cosas mas,, todo tenía un aire tranquilizador pero a la vez de mucha soledad... estar en esta casa solo debe sentirse horrible!

-El joven Kai esta en su habitación-dijo el mayordomo indicando el camino a Tyson

-Gracias!! -dijo Tyson empezando a subir unas escaleras... interminables, y el mayordomo ya sa había ido quien sabe a donde, ese lugar era tan grande que no sa sabía si habían pasadisos secretos... y el no quería perderse en esa gran 'casa'- ¡¡¡ KAI!!!-grito Tyson en medio de las escaleras.

Quien gritaba?.. se preguntaba Kai, esa voz... la conocía

¡¡¡KAI!!!

Volvió a escuchar la misma voz... estaba soñando? se pellisco en su brazo... le dolió mucho... no, no estaba soñando, pero esa voz era identica a la de Tyson... se levanto de su cama y decidió salir a ver si era verdad o un simple sueño otra vez.

Corrió hacia las gradas de ahí provenía esa voz.

"Tyson!... de verdad era Tyson el que gritaba, no estaba soñando"

-Tyson?-dijo Kai casi como en un susurro

Tyson todavía no se había sado cuenta de que Kai ya estaba mirandolo de la parte de arriba de las escaleras... pero pudo oir algo, era su nombre y giro su vista hasta chocar con una mirada rojiza.

-Kai!!-dijo muy feliz Tyson... despues de todo no se iba a perder-que bueno que te encuentro!! - tu casa es muy grande creí que me iba a perder! u.u-dijo Tyson corriendo hacia Kai, quien todavía no podía creer que Tyson estaba justo en frente de él.

"Tyson... de verdad es el, por fin lo vuelvo a ver!... se ve tan bien sige teniendo la misma cara de un ángel, sus delicadas facciones siguen iguales... sus ojos!! sus bellos ojos ya no tienen la chispa que los caracterizaba... se ve tristeza en ellos, pero también algo que todavía no puedo decifrar... alegría?, pero por que? por estar aqui? con migo?... no lo creo, pero aun no estoy seguro de lo que en verdad siente"

-Kai?... estas bien?-dijo Tyson preocupandose por su amigo, en cierta forma lo estaba poniendo nervioso... la mirada rojiza de Kai no se había despegado de él

-Eh?...-dijo Kai un poco aturdido, tener a Tyson en su casa le hacia ponerse así

-Que bueno que despiertas Kai! u... yo.... yo vine a pedirte algo-dijo Tyson sonrojandose... "se ve tan bien cuando se sonroja", curiosamente Kai no podía decir nada, por lo que Tyson continuo-quería pedirte que fueras mi compañero... en el torneo-decir la palabra 'pareja'... me pone muy nervioso

"Vaya!!... el me lo esta pidiendo, que bien! no puedo desechar esta oportunidad tal vez pueda conquistarlo ahora... pero el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo"

Kai estaba muy equivocado... Tyson desde siempre le tuvo un cariño especial pero necesitaba de un empujoncito para decifrar lo que en verdad sentía po Kai... y era muy fuerte.

-Y bien Kai, aceptas?-por favor que no me rechaze

-Esta bien-vaya eso había sido facil, mas de lo que había imaginado

-De verdad? no puedo creerlo yupi!!!!... o que bien!-los ojos de Tyson se iluminaron con la antigua chispa de felicidad que solía tener, pero que la perdía poco a poco

-Si Tyson, ya deje de gritar "aunque me gusta que lo hagas" –Kai se dio la vuelta girando la cabeza… esa imagen de Tyson podía hacerle cometer cosas de las cuales después se arrepentiría

-jejej u lo siento Kai… es que no tenía un compañero y no quería perderme del torneo-la voz de Tyson se torno melancólica… cosa que noto Kai y volvió a darse vuelta

-Porque?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió

-Eh.. ??-Tyson levanto la cabeza, recordar que Max y Rei se fueron siempre le hacia bajar la cabeza y derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

"Porque lloras, Tyson?.. dime quisiera poder ayudarte"-Que pasa Tyson?-Kai se acerco a Tyson, ahora la distancia entre ellos era en centímetros… solo un paso… "solo uno y podría sentirte"

-Nada… Kai, olvídalo son tonterías-Tyson sonrió y seco las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro

-Tyson… una tontería no puede hacerte llorar-la voz de Kai se suavizo al ver que los ojos azules de Tyson se llenaban otra vez de lagrimas

No sabía como, no sabía porque… pero necesitaba el abrazo de alguien, necesitaba sentir que aun tenía amigos, sin pensar mucho Tyson se abalanzo contra Kai, haciendo que los pocos centímetros desaparecieran… Kai se sorprendió por el acto de Tyson.

Rayos!.. que estoy haciendo se regañaba Tyson… estaba a punto de separarse pero unos brazos fuertes y delicados a la vez lo rodearon… haciéndolo sentirse seguro y sin mas… lloro en el regazo de Kai

"Tyson.. que es lo que tanto te atormenta?... quisiera poder saberlo yo te ayudaría en lo que pueda"

-Lo… lo siento Kai-la voz de Tyson estaba entrecortada por las lagrimas… pero aun así no se separaba de Kai

-Shhh… no te preocupes, ahora dime que te pasa?-Kai acariciaba la espalada de Tyson… mientras este solo sollozaba y se sonroja en el pecho de Kai es tan reconfortante estar en los brazos de Kai, nunca me sentí así como me siento ahora, siento que estoy protegido…

-Max… y Rei… ellos… ellos se fueron-los recuerdos volvían y las lagrimas también

-Se fueron?-estaba confundido… "Como que se fueron?"

-Ellos… volvieron a sus países… para… para-ahora las algrimas venían con mayor intensidad

-Para que. Tyson?-ciertamente ver así a Tyson no le gustaba

-Para poder combatir contra mi, en el torneo!-por fin lo había dicho, en cierta forma se sentía aliviado

Kai no dijo nada... la verdad es que nunca se imagino que los mejores amigos de Tyson llegaran a abandonarlo, en especial, en la epoca del nuevo torneo... pero, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos rubi de Kai... "el solo esta conmigo porque no tiene un compañero"

Tyson sintió las lagrimas de Kai sobre su brazo... Porque lloras, Kai?... no lo hagas!, porfavor... yo... no quiero verte así el pequeño ángel azulado levanto su cabeza... apoyando delicadamente sus manos en el pecho de Kai... pero no hacia ninguna clase de fuerza para separarlo

-Que pasa, Kai?-dijo timidamente Tyson

"el no quiere estar con migo" Kai estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que Tyson le hablaba.

Kai es muy.... hermoso, siento mis mejillas acaloradas... estoy sonrojado, no me culpen!, y quien no al tener a Kai Hiwatari, el chico mas hermoso que puede existir, en frente de mi?... su rostro es perfecto... siempre lo vi, debo admitirlo siempre admire su belleza, frialdad y sus ojos.... sus bellos ojos zafiros, como me encanta perderme en ellos... yo... yo te amo Kai Hiwatari

Tyson cerró sus ojos tormenta, Kai aun no abría sus ojos, el pequeño ángel azulado se fue acercando timidamente a Kai... hasta que sus labios se unieron, generando miles de corrientes electricas que recirrían ambos cuerpos.

Kai abrió sus ojos zafiros y se encontro con un Tyson besandolo... se sonrojo, pero abrazo aun mas al moreno y correspondio al beso... al beso que tanto tiempo habia añorado... soñado y que creyó jamás llegaría... pero ahora sentía el dulce sabor de Tyson sobre sus labios en una exquisita presion... que le estaba volviendo loco.

Los brazos de Kai por su cintura le estaban haciendo sentir una infinidad de sensaciones placenteras... que deseaba aun mas cada momento que pasaba... no podría resistirlo mas... no, ya no.

-Kai... por... favor-la respiracion de Tyson era entrecortada no dejaba hablar-Kai...

-Tyson... yo... te amo, mi ángel

-Yo tambien, Kai... no sabes cuanto te amo-jadeaba Tyson mientras sentía como las manos de Kai viajaban por todo su cuerpo deteniendose en partes que le ocasionaban estremecimientos que le gustaban.

Kai fue arrastrando a Tyson hacia su habitación, claro que su pequeño ángel tormenta no se negaba... cuidadosamente serro la puerta de su habitación... y se dirigió, junto con Tyson, hacia su cama.

Hizo echar delicadamente a Tyson en ella... cuando el ya estaba encima de un sonrojado Tyson dejo los labios de este mientras que Tyson solo gruñia por tal acción, Kai solo sonrió y se dedicó a besar el cuello de su amante... gemidos escapaban de la boca de Tyson... que estaba descubriendo nuevas emociones, que lo estaban volviendo loco!

Kai seguía disfrutando de la suavidad de la tersa piel de Tyson... mientras sus oidos eran relajados por los delicados gemidos que lanzaba Tyson... a cada beso que depositaba en su deliciozo cuello... las manos de Tyson empezaron a despertar y abrazar a Hiwatari por el cuello mientras sus dedos jugaban con el pelo de Kai... que disfrutaba de las caricias de su ángel azulado, como el lo llama.

La inocencia de Tyson seducia en muchas formas al grandioso Hiwatari... que habia se dejaba seducir por las caricas inocentes de Tyson... "nunca pense que hasta en eso, mi ángel, era inocente"

-Ahhh... Kai-Tyson no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de su, ahora, amante... mientras sentía los suaves labios de Kai recorrer su cuello por completo

Kai volvió a los delgados, suves y exquisitos labios de Tyson... volviendo a saborear su delicioso sabor- te... amo... Tyson-su respiración era entrecortada y dificilmente podía articular palabra

-Yo tambien Kai... te.... amo-el desenfreno de sus besos era arrzador.. se besaban con una pasion desbordante y con un inmenso amor

-Ty...Tyson salvame...-decia Kai entre besos y abrazos-salvame.... tu puedes.... hacerlo

-Kai... lo.... que quieras... solo-Tyson se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba-no.... me dejes!

Las manos de Hiwatari empezaron a recorrer el pecho de Tyson pasando sus manos por debajo de la polera de Tyson... mientras el pequeño ángel disfrutaba al máximo de las caricias de su amante... doblando su espalda para asi dar mas libertad a Kai... este solo sonrió y se dedico a besar el pecho de su querido ángel.

-Ahhh... Kai... te... amo

Kai adoraba los gemidos de su Tyson sus palabras, diciendole que lo ama... lo que despertaba en Kai una excitación muy grande!

-Tyson... quieres?-Kai ya no daba para mas.. necesitaba sentirse dentro del cuerpo de su ángel... así sería el único que podría estar con él.

-S-....si-Tyson se sonrojo aun mas al ver la mirada llena de deseo en los ojos rubi de Kai

Y asi empezaron con el juego del amor... en el que los entregarían todo de ellos... todo lo que podían entregar... pero solo para ellos.

Desperto con un dolor en su espalda... no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba... de pronto los recuerdos vinieron a su mente con gran velocidad.... y se sonrojo... pero creía que todo eso había sido solo un sueño... uno que quería que fuera realidad

No... no puede ser un sueño... no... los ojos azules de Tyson se llenaron de lagrimas que ya ibasn caiendo poco a poco por su ángelical rostro no.... Kai

-De que lloras... mi ángel?-Tyson se estremeció por completo al darse cuenta de que Kai estaba a su lado... lo que significaba que no había sido un sueño, el pequeño Tyson se abrazo muy fuerte a Kai

-Te quiero!!-y lo abrazo aun mas... como queriendo que no se vaya

-Yo te amo... mi pequeño ángel- Kai le sonrió y besó sus labios... una clara muestra de su amor

-Yo tambien!... te amo Kai Hiwatari!

-Tu eres el único que puede salvarme.... y ya lo hiciste... te amo

FIN!!

--------------------------------------

Bueno espero que eles haya gustado, a mi si me gusto mucho xD.. considerando que es uno de los primeros que escribi U.U.. pero necesito saberlo de ustedes n.n, espero recibir sus reviews -, recibo de todo, amenazas de muerte o.o... felicitaciones xD.. esoy soñando... pero buehhh... ya me voy n.n

Ja ne!!

Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya


End file.
